<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Space Family Anthology by LadyRiona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442831">A Space Family Anthology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRiona/pseuds/LadyRiona'>LadyRiona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff that's fluffier than Grudge the queen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Paul is a better dad than he thinks he is, Some Humor, Tilly and Adira are space siblings, Tracy and Reno are sassy aunts, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRiona/pseuds/LadyRiona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories involving Paul, Hugh, TIlly, and Adira before, during, and after they become a family. Cameo appearances of other characters, AUs and headcanons explored, and space shenanigans all around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adira Tal &amp; Sylvia Tilly, Adira Tal/Gray Tal, Hugh Culber &amp; Tracy Pollard, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Jett Reno &amp; Paul Stamets, Paul Stamets &amp; Justin Straal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Heal and To Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*shyly peeks out and waves to the audience* Long time writer but first time writing for this fandom and this site. Love to hear people's thoughts on this collection and what I can do better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugh can hear shouting. He can’t quite make out the words, but he recognizes Tracy’s cold, sharp tone, and there is a fleeting moment of pity for whoever she’s chewing out. But if she’s making a commotion, something must be wrong. </p><p>He tiredly lifts his aching head and blinks heavily, “Tracy’s upset; what’s wrong?”</p><p>The arm around his shoulders tightens, pining Hugh in place, which is not difficult considering how weak he still is. Recovering from the radiation takes its toll on his body, even if he is past the worst of it. He can see Adira curled up on Paul’s other side, hand loosely gripping his shirt and his arm around them.  </p><p>Paul gently nudges him to lie his head back down, “Shh, whatever’s going on out there, Tracy can handle it. You still need to rest.”</p><p>Tracy’s stopped her dressing down, and Hugh strains his ears to hear what was going on now. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yes, now lie down.”</p><p>Hugh relents and lays his head down on his favorite pillow. “…m’kay.”</p><p>With Paul’s soothing heartbeat under his ear accompanied by Paul’s fingers stroking his hair and lips occasionally brushing against his forehead, Hugh sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Grieve With Thee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loss of a loved one is something Paul and Michael have in common.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to think there was a scene like this in-between episodes where they start to become friends. Takes place early in S1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“S’ti th’laktra.”</p>
<p>Paul looked up from his workstation, “Pardon?”</p>
<p>Michael stood just on the other side with her hands loosely folded in front of her. “It’s Vulcan. It means ‘I grieve with thee’.”</p>
<p>He has no idea why she has any reason to say that to him, and he waits for her to continue. It had been two days since their mission to the <em>Glenn</em> and Paul was… raw. No amount of work would numb that pain, and he tried to carry on despite its physical ache. The only thing giving him strength was Hugh and his saintly patience and gentleness as Paul tried to work his grief out in the middle of this war. </p>
<p>“Tilly told me that Dr. Straal was a close friend of yours. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Any anger or irritation Paul felt evaporated. She looked genuinely sincere in her condolences. <em>I guess Vulcans don’t lie also applies to humans raised by Vulcans.</em> Michael didn’t know Straal but could tell he meant a lot to Paul. </p>
<p>“Thank you and… I’m sorry too. I’m sorry for snapping at you the way I did on the shuttle. I was angry and worried, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you; that wasn’t fair.” </p>
<p>Her eyebrows rise up, and she blinks in surprise, clearly not expecting an apology of his own. “Oh, thank you.”</p>
<p>Before any awkwardness could settle, Paul cleared his throat and said, “Did you manage to salvage anything else from the data logs?”<br/>
Now in the familiar territory of work, Michael went comfortably on about what she had found so far and what it means.</p>
<p>Paul had lost a friend, but maybe… maybe he had gained another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Makes the end of S3 even more painful, doesn't it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cats Do What They Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have the headcannon that Paul is a cat person. Fight me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul doesn’t look up when the doors to Engineering open and close, his attention enraptured by the data he’s studying. It’s just him with everyone else either out having lunch or somewhere else. Usually, Paul would be eating with Hugh. However, with him tied up in an emergency case and unable to get away, Paul decided to take advantage of the quiet lull to get a bit of extra work done. </p><p>“Mrrow?”</p><p>Paul pauses and leans over to see a massive fluffy cat.</p><p>“Grudge?” He looks around but sees no sign of Booker. “What are you doing here? How’d you even get here?”</p><p>Considering how devoted Booker is to his feline companion, Paul can’t imagine he let her get off his ship and loose aboard Discovery. She must have slipped out while he wasn’t looking, but how she was able to make it to Engineering without anyone noticing was another mystery. </p><p>Paul sighs, “I’m sure Booker is looking everywhere for you, or he will be eventually.” </p><p> Grudge blinks her luminous eyes passively before trotting up to him. Tilly had said she was a big cat, though Paul didn’t realize <em>how</em> big until she came closer. Paul had to admit she was beautiful, and well… he did have a soft spot for cats. Grudge placed her sizeable paws on his knee and hoisted herself onto his lap. </p><p>“Yeah, just make yourself at home here,” he grunted. </p><p>She turned around a few times, kneading his lap as she did so, before settling down. Grudge stretched out slightly and nestled her head on his arm. Sighing fondly at the cute creature, Paul gently scratched her chest and belly, eliciting a rumbling purr. Her fur feels softer than silk, and her purring fills Paul with a deep sense of peace.</p><p>It was probably for the best that Grudge stays in one place and make it easier for Booker to find her. And if that one place happened to be Paul’s lap, well… he was certainly not going to complain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just a Bad Headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adira thinks they’re justified in panicking when they find Paul passed out in a far corner in the cultivation bay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an accident and Adira doesn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if they hadn’t found Paul. They had wanted to see the new strain of stella that Paul and Tilly had just planted. That and Adira liked hanging out in the “forest”. The dirt ground under their feet and the earthy smell all around simultaneously excited and calmed them. Growing up on a ship Adira never really experienced nature (the holodeck didn’t count), so getting to walk through a place like this was always a treat. </p><p>Until they turned the corner and spotted Paul lying on the ground, unmoving. </p><p>“Paul?” Adira jogged up to him. </p><p>There wasn’t any blood, and he didn’t appear to be hurt. They knelt down and gently shook his shoulder, “Paul?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Is he dead?” Gray asked, popping up beside Adira.  </p><p>“I-I don’t think so?” Panic sent their heart racing and limbs trembling. They tried shaking him again, “Paul?”</p><p>He groaned quietly, and Adira felt lightheaded with relief. </p><p>Slowly his eyes blinked open and gazed blearily up at them. “Adira? What’s wrong?”</p><p>He actually had to ask what was wrong? He couldn’t tell for himself? “I should be asking you that. Are you okay? Do I need to get Hugh?”</p><p>Paul shook his head and grimaced painfully, “No, ‘mfine.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, he’s not,” Gray drawls sarcastically.</p><p>Adira taps their comm badge, “Adira to Hugh.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hugh here. Adira, what’s wrong? You okay?”</em>
</p><p>“I’m fine, but I think Paul’s sick or maybe hurt. I found him in the cultivation bay and—"</p><p>Propping himself on his elbow, Paul holds up a hand to stall Adira’s near panic rambling. He looks paler than usual, but there’s that familiar annoyed look on his face. “I’m fine, Hugh. I just needed a quiet place to lie down for a minute.”</p><p>Hugh’s voice is equal parts caring and concerned, the two sides of him, doctor and partner, falling in sync. <em>“Is it a migraine or something else?”</em></p><p>Paul winces and firmly rubs his forehead as if to massage away the pain. “Migraine, yeah.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be right there.”</em>
</p><p>Once the call ended, Paul dropped his head down on his arm. His eyes slid shut, and Adira wasn’t sure if he fell asleep or fainted. They also weren’t sure if they should stay or leave. Leaving didn’t feel right even if Paul wasn’t in danger and help was coming, so… staying it was.</p><p>His eyes fluttered open and weakly glanced up at Adira, “You don’t have to stay, you know. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>They fidgeted with their fingers, “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to stay with someone if they’re sick or hurt until help comes.”</p><p>Paul’s response is cut before it can begin by the sound of the bay doors opening. Hugh comes around the corner with a hypo and a bottle of water in one hand. Seeing him sends a small wave of relief through Adira and that he didn’t appear too worried. Hugh knelt beside Paul, setting the water bottle down and softly running a hand over his partner’s hair. </p><p>“You should’ve gone back to our quarters if you didn’t feel well,” the doctor lightly chastised.</p><p>Paul sighed through his nose, “It didn’t feel that bad, thought I’d be fine after a quick nap.”</p><p>Hugh hummed and lightly pressed the hypo to Paul’s neck. Adira saw him wince and then relax as the medicine took hold and slowly erased his pain. Carefully, Hugh lifted Paul’s head and slid his legs underneath. </p><p>“Don’t you need to get back?” Paul mumbled. </p><p>“Nah, it’s a slow day, and Tracy can always comm if she needs me.”</p><p>“In that case,” Paul wrapped one arm around Hugh’s legs, effectively keeping his new pillow in place and closed his eyes.</p><p>Adira shot Hugh a quizzical look. Wasn’t the medicine supposed to make him better? Or was it a sedative to help him sleep the migraine off? Hugh caught their look, and his lips twitched upward. “He’ll be fine. The meds make him a bit drowsy, and rest will help with the aftereffects.”</p><p>“And the water?”</p><p>“Hydration helps too, plus I bet he’s been drinking more coffee than water anyway.”   </p><p>“Does he get these a lot?” Adira asked. If he does, perhaps they should keep a stock of that medicine in Engineering.  </p><p>He gently strokes Paul’s hair as if petting a cat. “Not as much as he used to, thankfully. He used to get tension headaches often, and sometimes those would lead to an episode.”</p><p>“To be fair, we were in a war and captained by a despotic hard-ass who was actually from a murderous alternate universe,” Paul mumbled without opening his eyes or moving. </p><p>Adira and Gray, even if the men couldn’t see him, gapped at them. </p><p>“Wow,” Gray finally said, sounding stunned. “And I thought we had been through some seriously weird stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adira murmured. They turned their attention to the others. “You guys... you must have a lot of interesting stories to tell.”</p><p>Both men smiled, and Hugh chuckled, “You could say that. Do you want to hear one?”</p><p>“Sure, umm,” they looked at Gray for an idea.</p><p>“How about the beginning? That’s where you’re supposed to start a story, right?”</p><p>Adira nodded, “How did you guys meet?”</p><p>Hugh then delved into a tale involving a café, coffee, and Kasselian opera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Unexpected Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tilly unexpectedly meets Lieutenant Stamets’ research partner and learns a few new things about him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place a bit before S1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tilly blanched and then flushed crimson, “I am so sorry I didn’t mean to answer.”</p>
<p>He smiled, “Hey, no worries, young lady. I don’t suppose Pa—Lieutenant Stamets is around?”</p>
<p>She glanced around, hoping he’d appear like a magician, which he was wont to do, except this time. </p>
<p>The man studied her, and his face suddenly lit up with realization. “Wait a minute, you must be Tilly. I’m pretty sure no one else on your ship has hair like yours.”</p>
<p>Self-consciously, Tilly touched the hair falling down her shoulder. She hadn’t had time this morning to wrestle her locks into a bun and had to settle for a high ponytail. Thankfully no one seemed to notice or care that her hair wasn’t in a regulatory fashion. </p>
<p>“You must be something special for Paul to pick you. He swore up and down that he would never put a cadet on his team, something about them being too green and annoyingly naïve. You must have really impressed him.” </p>
<p>The flush on her face deepened. <em>She</em> had impressed the lieutenant? Sure she was one of the very few cadets on the ship, but they were in a war right now, and Starfleet needed all the help they could get. Still… </p>
<p>“Uh… th-thank you sir and are you uh…” Tilly stammered. </p>
<p>Instead of being offended or annoyed with her spluttering, the man kindly smiled. “I’m Justin Straal, or lieutenant, I guess I should say. I don’t care much for rank, shows that I’m more scientist than Starfleet officer, I suppose.”</p>
<p><em>Straal… why does that name sound familiar?</em> Tilly rolled it around her head until it finally clicked. She blurted out, “You’re Lieutenant Stamets’ research partner!”</p>
<p>He grinned broadly, “That’s me. I don’t suppose my partner is around?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh I-I think he’s still in the cultivation bay. He just had a meeting with Captain Lorca, so...”</p>
<p>Stamets had returned to Engineering, silently fuming and looking ready to take someone’s head off. Everyone had learned quickly to leave him be unless utterly necessary, particularly if he was in the cultivation bay, likely cooling his temper.</p>
<p>Straal nodded in understanding, “Yeah, I’ve heard Lorca can be pretty difficult even under the best circumstances. Paul can be a stubborn ass about his work and how it’s used, so I bet those two get along <em>famously</em>. Well, at least Paul has Hugh to help soothe his ruffled feathers.”</p>
<p><em>Hugh?</em> “Wait… do you mean Dr. Culber? They know each other?”</p>
<p>Straal blinked in surprise before giving her a sly grin, “Oh, they know each other alright. If you ever catch the two bickering like an old married couple, it’s because they are.”</p>
<p>“Wait, are they... I mean…?”</p>
<p>“Well, not <em>officially</em> married, but for all intents and purposes, they are.”</p>
<p>Tilly’s eyes widened as she tried to process that tidbit of information. The few times she saw the two men together, Stamets always seemed annoyed by Culber while the doctor looked… amused?</p>
<p>“Anyway, if Paul is cooling his heels, best not to disturb him. Pro tip if he gets really bad, just let Hugh know, and he’ll set Paul right,” he said the last part with a wry smile. </p>
<p>“Though being out in nature helps, says it’s soothing for him, and the bay is probably the closest to nature he has out here. Wonder if that was another reason why he’s so set on growing <em>stella.”</em></p>
<p>Tilly peered at him quizzically, “You don’t?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Straal looked prideful, “ours are freeze-dried, and they work just fine. Better in my opinion, not that—oh hi Paul.”</p>
<p>Tilly squeaked and whirled around to see Lieutenant Stamets standing behind her, arms crossed and mildly scowling at the comm screen.</p>
<p>“Are you harassing my staff, Straal?”</p>
<p>“Who me? Never.”</p>
<p>Stamets’ scowl didn’t abate, and he looked at Tilly. She shook her head, “H-He wasn’t. I-I accidentally answered the comm and we talked and—”</p>
<p>He held up a hand, “It’s alright, Cadet, I get it. You can go now and let me deal with this nuisance.”</p>
<p>“Nuisance?” Straal said indignantly. “Is that what you call your only research partner and best friend?”</p>
<p>Stamets ignores him and waves Tilly out of his seat. She quickly scampers out of the chair but stops and says to Straal, “I-It was nice talking to you.”</p>
<p>“Nice talking to you, Tilly. If you ever get tired of working for the grouch here, I’ve got room for you on the <em>Glenn</em>.” Stamets shoots him a glare though Straal looks back unfazed. “What? For someone who said they’d never take on a cadet and then actually do so? She must be something special.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You ever plan out a conversation between two characters, but forget everything when you finally get a chance to write it out? I hoped this turned out okay though. I'm not sure if it's ever been stated that Paul and Hugh are actually married or not. I know Paul was called a widower, but neither man refers to the other as his husband.</p>
<p>I'm loving all the comments and feedback I'm getting. You guys are so awesome and I'm so happy you're liking what I've put out so far. If you have ideas or suggestions I'm happy to hear them out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flip For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saru needs to pick a new Chief Medical Officer so he does the smart thing and leaves it Hugh and Tracy to decide.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your comments so far. They make me feel like I'm doing something right as a writer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We could flip for it.”</p>
<p>Hugh looks at Tracy and tries to figure out if she’s being serious or not. After years of being around her, he can usually tell the difference in her dry tone between serious and sarcastic. Saru had sent them a message asking them to decide who would take over as CMO since the previous one stayed behind on the Enterprise. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why he doesn’t just pick one of us; we’re both equally qualified,” she snorts.</p>
<p>“Maybe he doesn’t want to cause any conflict between us by picking one over the other?” Hugh offers. </p>
<p>Tracy gives him a flat look, and Hugh shrugs. He wouldn’t mind taking the position, but it wasn’t something he envisioned himself doing one day. Then again, neither was dying and being resurrected. He could lead people and had on occasion, the most recent being their battle with Control, but he and Tracy had tag-teamed on that. </p>
<p>She sighs and digs into her pocket, pulling out an old fashion silver coin. He recognized it as her lucky coin, a gift from her sister who collected coins as a hobby. Tracy said she never put stock in things like luck, but that never stopped her from carrying it around or touching it when she was worried or stressed.</p>
<p> “Alright, we’re flipping for it. Heads or tails?”</p>
<p>“Heads,” he says. </p>
<p>“Tails then,” she flicks her thumb and sends the slim metal disc up in the air. </p>
<p>The coin falls neatly in her palm, and she slaps it over the back of her other hand. Lifting her hand away, Hugh teasingly smirks.</p>
<p>“So, Chief Medical Officer Pollard, what’s your first order?”</p>
<p>She blinks then shoots him a satisfied smile, “Naming you the ship’s counselor.” </p>
<p>“Me? What… why me? I don’t have any psyche training.”  </p>
<p>Tracy, still smiling, hands him a PADD. “Well, you’ve always been a quick study, and I’m sure there’s plenty of material you can read up on to at least get the basics. Besides, people like talking to you and I think your unique experience in feeling… detached and lost might come in handy now that we’re so far from home.”</p>
<p>“But…” </p>
<p>She pats his arm and saunters away, “I’d get reading if I were you. You might want to take stock of everyone’s mental and emotional states now that things have settled down and we’re not in immediate danger of dying.”</p>
<p>Hugh watched her leave, looked at the PADD, then back up and smiled. Already he could tell with Tracy at the helm, they were in good hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think the CMO for Discovery has ever been established, so I decided to remedy that. I liked the idea of Tracy being the CMO more than Hugh, not sure why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. When Dads and Doctors Get Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when both Paul and Hugh get sick? Tilly and Adira step up to take care of them, of course.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not entirely happy with this one, but I can't think of what else to do and I'm tired of staring at it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adira stumbled into the mess hall, yawning and rubbing their sleep leaden eyes. Any time before ten was too early to be awake, in their opinion. But Gray had always been an early riser, and Adira had inherited that, so they were awake whether they liked it or not. Grabbing a tray of food and, most importantly, a cup of coffee, they looked for a place to sit.</p>
<p>Tilly’s flaming locks proved a beacon, and Adira made their way towards her. The older girl studied a PADD with a frown that should worry Adira if they were more awake. But they are conscious enough to notice that two certain people are missing from their table.</p>
<p>“Where are Paul and Hugh?”</p>
<p>Tilly looks up as if finally noticing she wasn’t alone. Biting her lip, she says, “You know that weird cold virus that’s been going around?”</p>
<p>Adira nods while sipping their coffee. The outbreak was, mercifully, nothing serious. More of a virulent annoyance that was rapidly picking off the crew and leaving them bedridden for a week—fevers, chills, coughing, nothing that couldn’t be treated with rest and fluids. </p>
<p>“Both of them caught it,” the ginger flips the PADD around for Adira to read a short message from Paul.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Stamets-Paul, LTCDR/ENGR] Not coming in today. Caught what’s going around the ship. Hugh is still sick. Don’t do anything dangerous, questionable, or anything Reno suggests while I’m out.</em>
</p>
<p>Adira thoughtfully chews their muffin while reading the short missive. “So, what do we do?”</p>
<p>Tilly sets the PADD down and pokes at her breakfast, “Keep working as though he were there, I guess. It feels weird to work while they’re sick, and I know Pollard has her hands full with so many being sick.”</p>
<p>Adira agreed with it feeling weird. Going about their business while people they cared about were sick and suffering felt more wrong than weird. They might have little experience with having a family, but they at least knew that family took care of each other.</p>
<p> A thought occurs to the teen, “Why don’t we take care of them then?”</p>
<p>“What? Do you know anything about taking care of people because I sure don’t.”</p>
<p>Adira fishes through their scant memory for anything and then looks to Gray, sitting at their left, for help.</p>
<p>“There was the time you helped take care of me when I had Bajoran measles.” He gives an impish grin and winks, “You made a really cute nurse.”</p>
<p>Heat blooms instantly on their cheeks. Tilly looks back and forth between Adira and the, to her, empty space that she knows Gray must be sitting. “What? What’d he say?”</p>
<p>“N-Nothing, just that I took care of him once when he was sick.” </p>
<p>Tilly nervously twists her fork around, “Well… I guess we could at least check on them and see if they need anything.”</p>
<p>						                                                                      ~*~</p>
<p>They make a detour to grab a few items before going to the sick men’s quarters. The door opens, and Tilly pokes her head in. The lights are dimmed, and a miasma of malady permeates the air. </p>
<p>“Paul? Hugh? Are you guys still alive?”</p>
<p>Adira leans over and can see the two men curled up together in one giant ball of misery. Hugh lifts his head and squints at them as if trying to determine if they are really there.</p>
<p>“Tilly? Adira? What is it? Are two okay?” Hugh’s typically gentle voice is painfully scratchy. </p>
<p>The pair shuffle in, and Adira answers, “We’re fine but we wanted to stop by and maybe help take care of you?”</p>
<p>Hugh gives them a tired smile. “That’s nice of you, but we’ll be fine, and we don’t want you to get sick either.”</p>
<p>Paul shifts and murmurs something to Hugh but is seized by an aggressive coughing fit. Adira is moving to him before they realize it. Memory and experience from one of the Tals, Madela, kicks in.  </p>
<p>With care, they maneuver Paul to sitting upright, “Sitting up will help ease your breathing.”</p>
<p>They rearrange the pillows to better support him in a slightly upright position. The coughing has stopped by then, leaving his breathing hoarse and his face flushed. Adira grabs a nearby glass of water and hands it to him with a look that says to drink it or else. </p>
<p>Paul wisely takes the glass, “Did you learn that look from Hugh?”</p>
<p>Adira thinks for a moment, then shakes their head. “No, I that was Madela. I think she used to be a doctor, maybe? I think your coughing triggered her to come forward.”</p>
<p>“Huh, so you do know how to take care of people,” Tilly observes with a wry smile and sets down her armload on a nearby table. “Do you guys need anything?”</p>
<p>“Water and honey lemon tea, please,” Hugh requests. Tilly replicates and hands off the drinks in short order.</p>
<p>“You kids don’t have to stay with us,” Paul says between sips of water. “We’re fine, wouldn’t want you to get bored of us and all.”  </p>
<p>Adira shakes their head, “We wouldn’t be bored. We could read or talk or…” </p>
<p>A memory, Madela’s, filters through of her just sitting with her ailing father. The two not saying much, merely savoring the comfort brought on by each other’s presence. </p>
<p> “Oh, I know.” Tilly pawed through the pile of stuff they brought and pulled out a white paperback book. “My dad used to read to me when I was sick. Michael gave me this to read a while back and never got around to finishing it.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Alice in Wonderland. I can start from the beginning, though.” </p>
<p>It took a bit of shuffling and maneuvering, but they were able to squeeze four bodies in the bed. Tilly stretched out along the edge of the bed with Hugh next to her. He had an arm wrapped around Paul’s shoulders while the latter nestled his head on Hugh’s shoulder. Adira snuggled close to Paul with his arm around them on the other side. Gray perched cross-legged on the corner of the bed. </p>
<p>“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, and where is the use of a book, thought Alice, without pictures or conversations?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. If It Fits, I Sits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grudge makes another appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tilly was shoulder deep in an open panel. Some of the circuitry inside was fried and needed to be replaced entirely. She held a small bundle of dangling wires with one hand and reached over from behind to grab something out of her toolbox. </p>
<p>Her hand unexpectedly touched fur, and she let out a small shriek. </p>
<p>Out of instinct, she ripped her hand away and whirled around to see Grudge had nestled herself inside Tilly’s toolbox. The massive cat seemed to spill out from over the edges, yet she looked quite content. </p>
<p>“Grudge,” she groaned. “Get out of there. I need my pliers.”</p>
<p>The cat blinked indifferently at her and settled deeper into her new bed. Tilly looked around in the hopes of finding something to use to distract the feline nuisance. There was nothing to be had. <em>I guess I could try moving her,</em> Tilly thought with dismay. Granted, she was bigger than the cat, but the animal had claws and teeth. <em>What if she bites me and I get infected with some weird disease? Like space rabies?</em> </p>
<p>Her hands hovered and carefully darted around Grudge, trying to find the best way to extract the purring beast. Tilly tried not to cringe as her fingers sunk into Grudge’s fur. Reluctantly, she’d admit the cat’s fur was soft, but the fear of being bitten or scratched outweighed any enjoyment. Grudge let out a low, displeased growl, and Tilly immediately removed her hands.  </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, fine, stay there," she sighed in frustration. "I’ll just… go find another pair of pliers.” </p>
<p>Grudge closed her eyes and purred loudly in satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Worrisome Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another little missing scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul glares at the data and notes on his PADD, trying to understand <em>how</em> Justin could attempt a jump at speirein 900. It was absolutely impossible! Not to mention the level of displacement it would cause… Justin had to be bluffing, but he didn’t have that glint in his eye or smirk on his face when he did so…</p>
<p>He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. If Justin was telling the truth, why not tell Paul how he was doing it? Did it involve some kind of abuse to <em>stella</em> that Paul would disapprove of? Or black-market technology? Or something stolen from the Klingons?  </p>
<p>“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Hugh murmurs from beside Paul. </p>
<p>Paul felt a twinge of guilt at having possibly woken his partner. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head with a faint smile, “It’s alright. The sound of the gears turning in your head woke me. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Justin claims the Glenn can jump at speirein 900, but that’s impossible. We have the same technology and are using the same strain of fungi, so how?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t tell you?” From what Hugh knew of Justin, he wasn’t the type to hold anything back from Paul, good or bad. </p>
<p>Paul shook his head, “No, Burnham interrupted us before he could, but he might not have even if she didn’t.” </p>
<p>“It’s not just that, is it?” Hugh tugged at Paul’s arm to get him to lie down.</p>
<p>Paul did so, resting his head on Hugh’s shoulder and reveling in the warmth he exuded. Hugh’s skillful fingers threaded themselves in Paul’s hair in soothing strokes. The tenseness and stress that followed Paul all day always melted away with Hugh’s touch and warmth. </p>
<p>“You’re worried about him,” Hugh correctly surmised. </p>
<p>Paul relaxed further into his love’s embrace. “Yeah, I don’t care about the damn award, not if it means endangering my friend. I just… want him to be careful.”</p>
<p>“You think he might be going too fast?” </p>
<p>The blond nodded. “I know we need to win this war, but I’m worried Justin will go too far, and… something catastrophic will happen.” </p>
<p>Hugh gently stroked Paul’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “Give him a call in the morning. See if he’ll tell you how he’s able to jump so far and how dangerous you feel it might be.”</p>
<p>Paul nods and closes his eyes. He’ll call Justin in the morning. It’s only a few hours, what could happen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few brief glimpses of the friendship between Paul and Justin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everybody doing okay out there?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Coffee? We’re going to need it if we’re pulling another all-nighter.” </p>
<p>Paul scrubbed his face and tried to make his bleary eyes focus. He looked away from his screen to the glorious sight of a tall to-go cup of coffee set beside him. His new (and so far longest lasting) research partner Justin Straal stood nearby holding his own coffee. </p>
<p>Paul was unsure what twist of fate brought them together during their final year at Starfleet Academy and if he should be thankful or cursing that twist. The man was annoyingly cheery, friendly, and easy-going. He handled everything with enviable ease, from people to scientific problems. None of Paul’s prickliness seemed to faze him either and gave as good as he got when they bantered.</p>
<p>The blond would grudgingly admit that Straal was smart, undoubtedly, enough to at least keep pace with him. He also held respect for their field in a way that Paul thought was unique only to him. Meal breaks that started off with them discussing work drifted off to talking about more personal topics like favorite music, family stories, and tidbits of office gossip.</p>
<p>There were moments, few and fleeting, where Paul thought maybe they were friends. Whenever that happened, he’d scoff to himself and brush the foolish thought aside. Who would want to be friends with a tetchy, loner scientist obsessed with studying mushrooms? </p>
<p>Paul took the cup and sipped the caffeinated nectar. Caramel macchiato. One of his favorites. Did Straal actually remember what Paul liked to order? </p>
<p>He took another sip, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Straal smiled and lifted his own cup, “Any time, my friend.”</p>
<p>“Am I?” The question left Paul’s mouth before he realized it and fervently hoped the other man hadn’t heard.</p>
<p>Judging by the surprised blinking he had heard. Paul felt his face grow painfully warm and stubbornly blamed it on the coffee. He clenched his jaw and waited for a sarcastic remark or laughter at the pathetic question. </p>
<p>Instead, though Straal’s face softened slightly, “You are.”</p>
<p>Carefully, Paul relaxed when he could tell he meant it. The tense apprehension faded, and something comfortable settled in its place. Straal shot him another smile before going back to his workstation, and Paul felt warm and awake that had nothing to do with the coffee.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>“If you die, I’m leaving your corpse out for the buzzards.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure there aren’t any buzzards on Deneva,” Justin has a pillow pulled over his head, but he can hear Paul rolling his eyes. “Besides, wouldn’t it be more fitting for me to be buried and have my body feed the mushrooms?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to poison our mushroom children with your diseased carcass.” </p>
<p>The ailing man pulled his aching head out from under the pillow, “You are so cruel. Hugh should give you some lessons on bedside manners.”</p>
<p>This time he gets to see Paul roll his eyes, who then sets down a small tray on the bedside table. A glass of water, a mug of tea, toast, and aspirin. Wordlessly, Paul hands him the water and tablets, which Justin sits up and takes without complaint. While modern medicine had done wonders in eradicating most diseases, the cold and flu were still a nuisance that didn’t have a quick fix. The only cure being the tried-and-true rest and fluids plan. Personally, Justin thought it was incredibly unfair that he got sick and not Paul despite having a healthier lifestyle. </p>
<p>Next, Paul handed him the tea, “You need to stay hydrated, and the honey in the tea will help your throat.”</p>
<p>“Did Hugh tell you that? The benefit of having a friend dating a doctor, I suppose,” Justin quipped before sipping his drink. </p>
<p>“I know how to treat a simple cold,” Paul huffed and then added, “but the honey was his idea.”</p>
<p>The hot liquid soothed the irritating itch in his throat, and the honey was like a salve on a burn. He set the mug down and settled back on his stomach. Paul straightens out the blankets and, in an act that Justin knew his friend would deny doing until his last breath, carefully tucked them around him. </p>
<p>He squeezed his shoulder and murmured, “Get some rest, my friend. I’ll check on you in a few hours.”</p>
<p>Through a half-open eye, Justin watched him leave and smiled while burrowing into the bedding. For such grouch he can be, Paul was a sweet softie on the inside.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> Despite the circumstances, Justin can’t help but feel somewhat elated at seeing his and Paul’s work turned into realty. Standing on the station’s observation deck, they stared out through the massive viewports at the two ships docked just outside.</p>
<p>The <em>USS Discovery</em> and the <em>USS Glenn</em>. </p>
<p>The first-ever Crossfield-class. Ships that would run not only on dilithium but on prototaxites stellaviatori too. Over a decade of research and work finally coming to fruition, Justin couldn’t contain his grin. However, one look at Paul’s somber face deflated that grin. His friend looked up at those ships resigned and sullen. Their work had always been theoretical, and Paul had been content with that and so had he. But to actually see it applied in real life! How could Paul not be excited? </p>
<p><em>Oh, right. It’s only because Starfleet found it useful because we’re in a war. That would put a damper on anything.</em> He quietly sighed and tried to think of something to say before they boarded their respective ships. This might be the last time in a long time before they would see each other in person again. </p>
<p>“I know the circumstances suck, but you have to admit it’s pretty damn cool. We get to see our work in action. This could start a revolution in ship propulsion, can you imagine?” Justin tried to sound casual and upbeat. “And you and Hugh get to spend more time together.”</p>
<p>Paul closed his eyes; even the prospect of spending more time with his partner didn’t seem to lighten his mood.</p>
<p> “I hate this. We are not soldiers. Starfleet is not supposed to be a military organization.”</p>
<p>“I know, Paul. I hate this too,” the blond shot him a stern look. “What? I do. You think I’m happy that the only reason our research is a reality is because of a war?”</p>
<p>Seconds ticked by before Paul said anything. Speaking quietly in a voice laced with exhaustion and empty anger, “This isn’t what science is supposed to be used for.” </p>
<p>Justin watched his friend, the man he had known and worked with for years. All the successes and failures, both professional and personal, he was glad to have gone through it all with Paul. The man could be blunt, overly dedicated to his work, and touchy, but Justin couldn’t have asked for a better friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>“All personal, please prepare for launch.”</em>
</p>
<p>Both men jumped at the sudden announcement and that their time was up. Before he could protest, Justin pulled Paul into a tight hug. Predictably, Paul tensed at the contact but relaxed and returned the embrace. </p>
<p>Justin murmured, “Stay safe, my friend.”</p>
<p>Paul held him a little tighter, “You too.”</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p><em>The Glenn</em>. Accident. Away mission.</p>
<p>Mangled bodies. Blood everywhere.</p>
<p>Running. Chasing. Screaming. </p>
<p>Silence. Brief respite. No one else here.</p>
<p>
  <em>Get the tech. Get the data. Get—</em>
</p>
<p>A glance behind the console and everything stops.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my friend.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When Paul calls Justin "my friend" in "Context is for Kings", it sounded to me like there was a deeper meaning behind those two words. The last section takes place during that episode and since we know what happens I didn't want to rehash it and I was tired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Custody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Trill are concerned about the safety of one of their own and try to take them back to Trill. Adira has some thoughts on this, and so do their dads.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post S3 angsty family fluff</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting, and giving kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.”</p>
<p>If their mind hadn’t been so hazy from shock, they’d be pleased with how firm and steady their voice sounded. </p>
<p>Captain Burnham sighs, “Adira—”</p>
<p>“No, you can’t make me go,” they turn their attention to the hologram of the Trill. “And you can’t make me either.”</p>
<p>He is a stern-faced man garbed in a brightly colored robe. “Not long ago, you nearly died, child. A Starfleet ship is no place for you; it is not safe.”</p>
<p><em>This is the safest I’ve ever felt, though</em>. While Adira’s memories before taking the symbiote were still hazy, they knew this to be true. They felt safe and happy here. This is their home. They have a family; it’s not just them and Gray, but so many more. <em>Like Paul and Hugh</em>. Their heart suddenly clenches, and they have a startlingly strong urge to run to them. </p>
<p>“<em>Discovery</em> is as safe a ship as any other in Starfleet,” Burnham politely argues.</p>
<p>The elder scoffs, “Which is to say not at all. How safe is a ship if it can be hijacked by a ruthless Orion?</p>
<p>“There are fewer Trill than there are symbiotes and less who can support one. We need to protect those still alive. Do you know how many Trill and symbiotes we lost to the Burn? We cannot afford to lose any more. It is in your and Tal’s best interest to come to Trill where you will be safe, protected, and properly educated in being a symbiote host.”</p>
<p>Panic grips Adira in a painful, suffocating vise. <em>No. No, they can’t do this! This is my home, my family. They can’t take that away from me</em>. “L-Leader Pav said I could stay on stay on Discovery. S-She wouldn’t force me to leave.”</p>
<p>“While I do respect our leader, you are a child and thus do not know what is best for you.”</p>
<p>Numbly, they hear Burnham talking, and she sounds so far away, but her words still reach their ears. “Adira Tal is a member of my crew aboard my ship. You have no right to remove them if they chose not to leave.”</p>
<p>The Trill gives an irritated huff, “Very well, Captain. However, I implore you to think about what is best for your crew and for members of the Federation like us even if you find it unappealing.” </p>
<p>The image winks out, leaving Adira and Burnham alone. The panic beating their senses abates slightly, but they still feel stunned and scared. </p>
<p>“Adira,” Burnham’s voice is hesitant. “I know that was sudden, but maybe you should think about—”</p>
<p>“No,” they interrupt. “They can’t… I won’t…”</p>
<p>Abruptly they snap to their feet and all but run out of the ready room.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>Sleep is hard-fought, and though Adira eventually wins, it turns into an empty victory. </p>
<p>
  <em>Hands tightly grip their arms, forcibly dragging them away. Adira tries to dig their heels in, but that proves futile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You don’t belong here.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adira pulls and tries to twist away from the painful unyielding holds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We can take better care of you. No one here wants you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s not true!” They frantically look around for Paul, Hugh, Tilly, anyone to come for them. But all they see are blurry figures of the crew moving around; no one looks up. No one pays attention. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come along child, you’ll be put with a proper family on Trill.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adira knows those on Trill will only care about Tal, not Adira. They’ll just see the symbiote, not the host. The teen tries to break free, but more hands appear from nowhere to pull them back, away from the ship, their home, their family. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No! Please, stop! Stop! Dad, help!”</em>
</p>
<p>Adira lurches up from bed with a strangled cry. Their room is dark, save for the light from the stars outside their window. Adrenaline slowly fades, leaving them feeling shaky and cold. The sense of fear and helplessness from their nightmare lingered. </p>
<p>“Adira?” Gray’s voice is soft and cautious. </p>
<p>They look up to see him standing near the bed, fretful. “Gray? I’m… I’m…”</p>
<p>“Not fine,” he finishes. “Maybe you should go see Paul and Hugh.”</p>
<p>Adira shakes their head and tries to take a deep breath. They weren’t going to bother them over a dumb dream like a child. But the thought of them… the feeling of safety while in their arms, the warmth their voices brought Adira, and the love… </p>
<p>Gray gives an encouraging half-smile, and Adira climbs out of bed. They grab a green and blue plaid shawl, a gift from Hugh because he thought the colors and pattern looked nice on them. The fabric was soft and surprisingly warming despite how light it was. The distance between their quarters wasn’t much, yet it felt like miles. </p>
<p>They tap the door chime instead of walking right in since it was late, and the two men might be asleep or engaged in other nighttime activities. Seconds tick by, and Adira fidgets with the edge of the shawl and wonders if they should just go back to bed. Before they can decide, the door slides open with Paul wearing pajamas and mussed hair.</p>
<p>“Adira? What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>Suddenly, they felt foolish for disturbing him, yet hearing his concern, they wanted to cry and tell him everything. </p>
<p>“I… um… I…” A lump forms in their throat, along with tears in their eyes. </p>
<p>Paul slowly reaches out and pulls them close, “Hey, hey, it’s alright. Did you have a nightmare?”</p>
<p>Adira nods and rests their head against his chest. </p>
<p>“Okay, you come inside and tell us about it.”  </p>
<p>He gently leads them inside. Hugh is now awake and sitting up; at seeing Adira, he pats the space next to him on the bed. If they had been less distraught and shaken, they’d have been embarrassed at how quickly they clambered up on the bed. The desperate need for comfort and safety overrose everything else. Adira curls into Hugh’s side, and Paul sits on their other side, sandwiching them in-between. Hugh slips one arm around Adira, and Paul tucks the blankets around their waist.</p>
<p>All the tension and fear Adira had been holding slowly melted away. They breathed in slowly, taking in the scents they now associated with home and love. </p>
<p>Paul lays a hand on their shoulder, “Do you want to tell us what happened?”</p>
<p>They didn’t want to and responded by burrowing further into Hugh. </p>
<p>The doctor sighed fondly and ran a light hand over Adira’s hair. “I know it might not seem like it, but talking does help. It’ll make things seem less scary.”</p>
<p>“You know he’s right,” Gray points out from his spot at the corner of the bed. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, Adira pulls themselves away from their hiding spot. “Michael had called me to her ready room. I guess Trill heard about Osyrra taking the ship and… and they…” Adira chokes out the last part, “want to take me back to Trill. They said I’d be safer there than here and…”</p>
<p>Warm tears pool in their eyes and quickly dry them with a swipe of their shawl. “Michael told them no, but I… what if they try again? I… I don’t want to leave my home.”</p>
<p>Adira buries their face in their drawn-up knees. Hugh wraps his arms around them and pulling them close. </p>
<p>“Is that what your nightmare was about? That you were being taken away from here?”</p>
<p>They nod.</p>
<p>Paul lays his hand on their back, “We’re not going to let that happen.”</p>
<p>Adira peeks and sees the familiar firm set of Paul’s mouth and the determined glint in his eyes. “You are <em>our</em> kid, and we are not going to let anyone take you away.”</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*    </p>
<p> Adira finally settled to sleep, tucked against Hugh with their head resting on his arm and the pillow. Hugh gently stroked their hair with his other hand as if petting a cat. Paul was intently studying something on his PADD with his brows furrowed, lips tightly pressed, and eyes narrowed. A serious expression for only the most serious of problems. </p>
<p><em>And this certainly counts as one</em>. Hugh looks back down at the young teen, now looking more peaceful. Adira’s bit of news had alarmed them. Since they were still a minor, could Trill take them into their custody? Adira wasn’t a citizen of Trill, but they are a member of the Federation and since Trill is a part of the Federation, then… Hugh quietly sighed, <em>I’m a doctor, not a lawyer.</em></p>
<p>“Hugh?”</p>
<p>He glances up to see Paul looking at him. </p>
<p>“Find anything helpful?” His love’s face says otherwise, though he still has to ask.</p>
<p>“Not really, but… I do have one idea.” Paul fidgets, and Hugh can see he’s trying to gather his thoughts (or courage) to speak. “Look, I know we never got a chance to sit down and seriously talk about this, but…”</p>
<p>His blue eyes flicker down to Adira and stay there a few moments. Hugh’s starting to suspect what Paul’s going to say but waits to actually hear it. </p>
<p>“We could adopt them and become their guardians. That way they’d have adults legally speaking for them and…”</p>
<p>Having children was something he and Paul had batted around on occasion. At the time, they were more focused on each other and their respective careers. They figured after getting married and settling down, they might consider adopting, but then war broke out and everything went awry. They both adored their nieces and nephews and they them, though being a father was far different than being an uncle. Hugh knew Paul would make an excellent father despite his protests to the contrary.  </p>
<p>“We’d only be their guardians for little more than a year, right? They’re almost seventeen.”</p>
<p>“Actually, three years,” he gestures to the PADD still propped against his knees. “Age of majority was changed from 18 to 20 in the late 2560s.”</p>
<p>“Being their legal guardian will be far different than… what we are now,” Hugh points out. </p>
<p>He’s not trying to dissuade Paul but making sure his partner knows what they’ll be signing up for. Paul, he knows, thinks every action through. Most of the time. </p>
<p>“I know, but… would it be all that different to what we are doing now? We make sure they’re well-fed, kept safe and healthy, support and encourage them, love them… Isn’t that what par—guardians are supposed to do?”</p>
<p>Paul had a point. They were already Adira’s guardians (<em>parents</em>) in all but name. Why not take that extra little step?</p>
<p>“How long do you think the process would take?”</p>
<p>Paul blinked before his mind caught up to what Hugh was asking. He swiped through a few files he had open, “A couple of months I would think, but given how disorganized the Federation still is, probably longer.”</p>
<p>“Well, considering how much we’ve done for Starfleet and the Federation, maybe we could call in a favor and have the process expedited?”</p>
<p>“Can’t hurt to try.”</p>
<p>Hugh looks back down at Adira and lightly strokes their short black locks. “I think in the morning we should ask Adira, though, if that’s what they want. Minor or not, this is their life, and they should have as much a say as possible.”</p>
<p>Paul nods and sets his PADD aside. Hugh orders the lights off, and the two settle into the blankets without disturbing the third occupant. Paul is right, Adira is their kid, and they would not let anyone take them away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not entirely happy with this, but I had the idea of Adira afraid of being taken away from their home and it snowballed into this. Hope it made sense and read okay. I also have the theory that Tal is "stuck" because Adira is human, not Trill, not sure if it's that or because Adira can't let go of Gray. Thoughts on this and this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Custody Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You didn’t think Trill would give up that easily, did you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super short, but I had this scene in my head and had to write it out. I couldn't work it into the last chapter, so here it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After receiving Adira’s permission and submitting the proper paperwork, there was nothing they could do but wait. A painful, anxious waiting game. Paul jumped every time his PADD chimed, and Hugh checked his almost obsessively for any kind of message from HQ on the matter. </p>
<p>“Hugh, it’ll happen when it happens,” Tracy reassured. </p>
<p>The idea of having Adira as theirs wasn’t the only thing making them anxious, but having it done before Trill tried to retake Adira. The more he thought about it, the more the thought of them leaving scared him. Adira had somehow become theirs without any of them realizing it.</p>
<p>Adira was theirs, plain and simple. </p>
<p>And if someone tried to take what was theirs, they were going to fight back. Like right now.</p>
<p>Paul is glaring at Burnham, and Adira is standing close to him. Hugh is on their other side to give them a sense of solidarity and protection and reassure himself. The holograph of an older Trill man, Hadon Marex, stands nearby, radiating impatience and irritation. </p>
<p>“This is ridiculous; Tal belongs to us.” </p>
<p>“You are not taking them.” Paul’s tone is glacial, “They don’t even want to go.”  </p>
<p>Hugh opens his mouth, but his PADD chimes; no one pays attention. He opens the message and scrolls through its contents.   </p>
<p>Burnham tries to sound patient, “I’m not going to risk an already tenuous relationship with Trill just so you can play house. Maybe this is the best for them to be with people more like them.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?! You were adopted, Burnham. Why are you against us adopting them?”</p>
<p>The doctor skimmed through a few paragraphs.</p>
<p>“This is different. I had nowhere to go.”</p>
<p>“Neither do they!”</p>
<p>Marex doesn’t roll his eyes, but his tone conveys as much. “Adira Tal will be sent back to Trill where they belong. None of you here have any say in this matter.”</p>
<p>“Actually, we do,” Hugh flashes him a polite smirk along with the PADD in hand. “As of right now, we are Adira’s legal guardians.” </p>
<p>The look of shock on his and Burnham’s faces is damn priceless. </p>
<p>He hands the PADD to her. She looks it over and then at the Trill, “He’s right, and as Ensign Tal’s guardians, they have the right to approve or decline any requested transfer.”</p>
<p>Paul is openly grinning with smug glee, “And we wholeheartedly decline.” </p>
<p>“Very well,” he says with gritted teeth. He looks at Adira, “I truly hope you know what you are doing, child.” </p>
<p>Adira straightens up, and Hugh feels pride swell in his heart at how tall and dignified they stand. “This is my home, and I’m not leaving.”</p>
<p>“If you are certain then,” Marex turns his gaze at Burnham. “I suppose there is nothing more to discuss, and our business is concluded.”</p>
<p>The image blinks out.</p>
<p>Paul’s shoulders slump in relief, “Talk about cutting it close.”</p>
<p>Adira leans against him, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Hugh takes the PADD back from Burnham and smiles as he reads over the words. <em>…Drs. Hugh Culber and Paul Stamets are hereby granted custody of Adira Tal on this day…</em> </p>
<p>Adira was theirs, plain and simple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm pretty sure Paul has a doctorate, though not sure if it's in astromycology or something else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hey Ma, Thanks for the Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adira has a memory that’s all their own from long ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something for Mother's Day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I’ll be back by dinner, baby girl.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A woman with warm pearl-gray eyes smiles at them and reaches out to ruffle their hair. Her hair is black and falls to her chin in soft curls. Long shiny silver and blue earrings sway from her earlobes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not a baby,” Adira pouts and tries to smooth down their tousled locks. </em>
</p>
<p><em>She lightly laughs, “No, but you’ll always be</em> my <em>baby.”</em></p>
<p>Adira’s eyes snap open, and they half sit up in bed. A memory, not a dream. Somewhere deep in their heart, they feel a grounded certainty that this was their memory. Not Gray, or Senna, or any of the others; this was <em>theirs</em>. </p>
<p>“Mom?” Adira whispers, uncertain. The word felt right not only on their tongue but in their heart. “Gray?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Gray’s sudden appearance would startle anyone else, but Adira had far grown used to it. </p>
<p>“Do you remember anything about my mom? Or my dad?”</p>
<p>Gary’s face takes on a look akin to what Reno would call “a deer in headlights”. “Uh… I remember she used to paint, and I think they died a while ago? Why?”</p>
<p>Adira slowly swings their legs over the edge of the bed. “Because I think I remembered her.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said faintly. </p>
<p>They look up and see that he is gone. </p>
<p>*****************</p>
<p>“Stamets.”</p>
<p>Paul doesn’t bother looking up from his PADD at Reno’s greeting. Reading the latest spore drive diagnostics was far more interesting to him than engaging with an exasperating engineer. </p>
<p>“Stamets,” she repeats louder.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Your little gopher is moping in a Jeffries tube.”</p>
<p>His brows furrow, “Gopher?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you know your other kid. Short, black hair, sporting a symbiote. That one?”</p>
<p>It clicks. “Adira, and are you going to be giving animal nicknames to everyone?”</p>
<p>“Not sure, though maybe meerkat is better. Don’t know what I’d call Tilly. Hugh is definitely a badger.”</p>
<p>Paul shakes his head and goes to find Adira. The tube nearest the spore cube had become Adira’s favorite little hideaway. </p>
<p>“Adira? You up there?”</p>
<p>“Go away,” comes the sullen reply. </p>
<p>Did they have a fight with Gray? They were pretty quiet at breakfast this morning. Paul weighs his options of leaving them alone or trying to talk to them. Concern outweighs the fear of inciting a teenager’s ire. </p>
<p>“Can I come up?” He asks gently. </p>
<p>Seconds pass, and he hears a soft “sure”.  </p>
<p>Paul climbs the ladder to find the teen sitting with knees drawn up and arms wrapped around. They look sad and lost; he sits close by but still far enough to give them space. </p>
<p>“Did something happen between you and Gray?”</p>
<p>“No, maybe? I…” They inhale shakily. “I remembered my mom.”</p>
<p>Paul blinks as his mind halts to process that last sentence. Of course, he knew Adira had parents before, though it was a topic they never discussed and one he and Hugh didn’t bring up.</p>
<p>“You… did? What did you remember?” </p>
<p>Adira shrugs, “Just… her talking to me. She… was smiling and said she’d be back by dinner. She ruffled my hair and called me her baby girl.” They let out a faint laugh, “Told her I wasn’t a baby, and she laughed and said I’d always be her baby.”</p>
<p>In the soft light, Paul notices their eyes becoming shiny. Adira blinked rapidly and swiped at their eyes.</p>
<p>“What was her name?”</p>
<p>Another shrug, “I don’t remember. But she… had black hair but longer, same nose as me, and she looked young like Tilly’s age.” </p>
<p>“And you’re sure this was your mom?” Paul asked gently, trying not to upset them but to make sure this wasn’t from memory from a previous host. </p>
<p>They sniffle and nod. “I can’t explain it, but… it felt like <em>my</em> memory. I always get this off feeling when I do or remember something that came from one of the Tals like it doesn’t fit with who I am. But this… it felt right and natural like the memory belonged there. Calling her mom, that felt right too, whether she really was or not.” </p>
<p>Sighing roughly, they run their hand through their hair, “I know that sounds stupid and childish and…”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t, and I believe you.” Paul reaches out slowly, letting Adira decide if they want physical comfort or not. Adira curls up against his side, and he wraps his arm around their shoulders. “If you want to find her, we’ll help you.”</p>
<p>“I asked Gray if he knew anything. He said he didn’t remember much, only that she painted and she’s… dead.”</p>
<p><em>Well…</em> Paul hadn’t expected that. “It doesn’t change my offer. We’ll help you find out whatever and however much we can about her.”</p>
<p>Adira looks up at him, slightly confused, “We?”</p>
<p>He nods, “Me and Hugh and maybe Tilly too; she likes a good mystery. This is important to you, and that makes it important to us.”</p>
<p>“And are you… okay with me doing this? Like, I really, really like you and Hugh, and I don’t want you to think I don’t care about either of you or—”</p>
<p>Paul pulls them closer, “Hey, I get it. We care about you a lot too and we’re not going to be jealous or hurt that you want to know more about your birth parents. Besides, I think I’d like to know more about the woman who brought such an amazing kid into the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes the title is a cross between two songs from my two favorite bands, Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boy. I have the headcannon that Adira doesn't remember much before Gray dying and that their memories are muddled with all the other hosts'. </p>
<p>What kind of animal nickname would Reno give Tilly? As for Hugh being a badger, well... you look me in the eye and tell me he isn't a perfect example of a Hufflepuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>